The Unexpected Boy who saved me
by The Ace of Black Hearts
Summary: Lucy is a student at fairy tail high school. She has a dark history and is bullied and abused. Laxus is a new student and has a similar history and abusive house hold as Lucy. What happends when they meet? Will Lucy return from her abusive, self harm self? LaLu one-shot TRIGGER WARNINGS: SELF HARM, ABUSE, BULLYING


Hey everyone! This is a story that has been nawing at me to get out. It comes from a night mare i have constantly and i wanted to put it in a form where i could express it! Its not the same nightmare as Lucy's in the story but its similar. **I would like to warn you of triggers: self harm, abuse, and bullying** So with that out of the way I hope you enjoy this LaLu one-shot. If you want me to write a epilogue REVIEW and i most likely will!

thanks~ Black heart

The unexpected boy who saved me

"No ones POV"

Lucy was running, she didn't know why she was running she just was. Wait ignore that she knew exactly why she was running, she was getting something out of her head. Lucy was running to the nearest sparring ring she could. She knew the one near her estate was open 24 hours, she needed to relive stress and hopefully get the nightmare out of her mind. Her days went like this; she would get home and her work- alcoholic dad would call her for "family time" and that's where it would start. Her family time was her father abusing her. It started as simple slaps and kicks, stuff she would cover up with make up; it sadly escalated quickly to being thrown and broken bones and torn muscles. It became so frequent she had to buy make-up every day to cover up the bruises. She would go to school with fake smiles and fake skin every day, and she never could escape it. Her mind kept replaying the nightmare as she ran. The nightmare in question was of the night her mom died. It happened almost every night since. She would see black then hear yelling, yelling at her. Telling her to run, run as fast as she could. She started and ran into her mother. Her mother had a sad look in her eye as she grabbed the small child and hid her in the closet and told her to be quiet. All she heard was yelling then a high pitched scream. She came out, bad idea. The person who killed her mother started beating her, nearly killing her in the process. The assailant ran before the servants could get to her. Then it would go to her father abusing her when she was older, memories she still has to relive every day.

Lucys POV

_I'm finally here, thankfully dad didn't see me _I thought to myself

I walked in, said hi to the owner and everyone else there, then went to my locker to change. I had come there to relive stress and the night mare, the owner gave me a locker so I wouldn't get in more trouble at home. I worked there after school to so it helped. I was there until about 5 in the morning then I ran home showered and made it looked like I was asleep the whole night, even though I only got 2 hours of sleep. I got up about 6 to get ready for school. The servants helped me cover up the bruises my father left the night before, then I put my uniform on, my fake smile, ate breakfast then headed off to school. School, such a dread for me, I got bullied there to. It seemed the only place I didn't get abused was at the sparring center. I walked into my first period and sat in the back like always. I started reading a book when a new kid came in.

"Hello class, I would like to introduce you to your new classmate, Laxus Dreyer." The teacher introduced

Laxus's POV

"Hello." I quickly spoke

I found my eyes drawn to the blonde with the impeccable brown eyes, with a fake emotion on her face. I looked at her apparel, it was summer and she was in long sleeve and pants, it intrigued me. She didn't meet anyone's gaze and she faked smiled. I was told to find a seat and I chose the one close to her but not to close.

"Uhh hi, I'm Laxus. Would you mid telling me what we are learning?" I asked the blonde

"Huh? Me?" The blonde asked

"Yeah, you." I responded

"Oh, we are learning about the works of Edgar Allen Poe. This is English and our homeroom after all. Is that all you needed or do you need to borrow my book? I know most of his work." The blonde responded

"Could I read off your book with you…. Uh what was it?" I asked

"Oh I never introduced myself, I'm Lucy!" She faked cheered at me

Lucy, huh, why am curious about her? Why does she seem completely broken all the while seeming cheery? I wanna know why but all I hear are whispers coming towards me. The teacher leaves the room and three people come up to me and start talking.

"So you're the new kid?" The brunette asked

"Umm yeah I am who are you?" I retorted

"Im Evergreen, the one whos creepin on that whiteheaded chick is Bixlow and the one that has his nose stuck in a book is Freed. That's about all you need to know." She, Evergreen, responded

Bixlow walks up to me at this point.

"I can't help but notice that you were talking to that weirdo in the corner earlier and let me warn you, you don't want to get involved with her. I hear she's covered in bruises and she got her mother killed. " Bixlow stated

"I highly doubt that." I retorted

At this point Freed had walked up.

"Well her mother did die, that's true. Everything else is rumor; I heard that she cuts herself. But that was started by Lissana when she got to close to her boyfriend, no one knows if it's true or not. Bix, stay away from her or Natsu may blow a gas-git." Freed told

"Fine fine whatever you say, but really it looks like she did a poor job at covering up something on her face today. Maybe she was rushed." Bixlow whispered

While this was going on I could see her, out of the corner of my eye, curl up into a ball. I hated that they said this stuff so I got mad.

"Do you even know her?" I gritted out

"Of course we do!" They shouted

"By rumors or personally?" I asked

They all responded with rumors that pissed me off even more.

"WELL THEN WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE FOR JUDGING SOMEONE YOU DON'T KNOW BY RUMORS? DOES IT GIVE YOU SOMEKINDA HIGH TO TOURMENT SOMEONE BECAUSE OF RUMORS THAT PROBABLY HAUNT HER ALL THE TIME? HOW THE HELL DO YOU GO ON WALKING PAST HER WHILE SHES BEING BULLIED BY PEOPLE WITHOUT HELPING?" I shouted

Lucys POV

I looked up, to see the new guy standing up for me. It was a rare sight. I mean I was left by all my friends and betrayed by Lisanna, my ex-best friend's girlfriend. By this point the bell had rung, signifying the class was over, I quickly ran out to go to my next one, only to be stopped by Lisanna and her posy.

"Where you going slut? I heard someone defended you in first period, oh how he must be fooled." Erza started

"Your not making it to second period today bitch!" Grey shouted as he dragged me of for my daily beating

Will this ever stop? No one knows, maybe I should disappear. Or just kick their asses, I mean I can with the sparing I do all the time; I just lost the effort to resist anymore. Once we got to the beating room, as I called it, they started wailing on me. They tore my clothes, opened recent injuries left from my father and saw my wrists from the cuts I made. They laughed and continued with the assault until lunch bell rang signaling the beating was over. I stumbled out of the room and went to second period to get my work. The teacher was used to this by now she just handed it to me and told me to go to the nurse. I didn't go of course, so I just stumbled to the giant cherry blossom tree in our schools courtyard and fell asleep trying to ignore the pain I had. My teachers were used to this so they gave me grades on work not how much I was there instead.

Laxus's POV

As I'm walking to my 4 period I see the same blonde girl sitting at a tree, covered in bruises and blood. I quickly rush to her, I recognize her once I get closer, and it was the girl who helped me in English, Lucy I think. I finally get to her and notice she's breathing, thank god.

"Lucy?" I quietly say

"Huh? Oh I feel asleep, thank you for waking me up. I wouldn't stay near me though, you will end up like I do if you're not careful, I'll be fine thanks for the concern." She said while walking away

"I've met you somewhere before I'm sure of it!" I shout at her

"WHAT YOU CANT!?"She shouts

"You work at the sparing shop down by the Heartphillia estate. I spar down there!" I told her

"Oh what times do you go?" She asked

"Normally on your shift, so I say about 4 to 7ish." I responded

"Keep it to yourself please. I can't have my father know I work somewhere, I would be in even bigger punishment" She spoke and shivered

"Why? What's punishment?" I asked

"Oh no the bell, I gotta go! Bye see ya at the center maybe!" She shouts as she runs off

She's interesting, I like her. I think I'll go spare today. Maybe she will spare with me that would be fun. Oh well I have to finish school first.

Lucys POV

Great I get to go home clean up before my father notices me then get beat again then go to work, yay me. I had fun talking to Laxus, I think it was, though. Oh well, I rushed home and went through the normal routine: clean up, beaten, clean up again, and work. I finally made my way to work ready to blow off some steam so I get there and change, work for a couple minutes till all the regulars where there, then spared a lot. I was stopped when I heard the bell ring; I took a small break then got the money and let the person in. I went back to sparing until I felt eyes on me.

"What do you want I can feel you looking at me?" I asked

"I'm shocked you noticed. You missed a bruise on your leg if you don't mind me pointing out. Also a shy bullied girl can fight, never would have imagined that. So tell me this why don't you fight back?" The guy spoke

I turned at this point, to my surprise it was Laxus.

"I don't fight back because I get a bigger beating than normal. It's just a sad state." I responded

"How did you get all the bruises then? I know they aren't all cause by school. Trust me I know, they aren't." He responded

"How would you know?" I responded so softly he almost he couldn't hear me

"Because I went through an abusive father, my grandfather got me out. I'll show you my scars if you show me yours." He calmly spoke

"Why?" I asked

"Because I wanna know if I'm right, I can spot an abusive household and most of the time I'm right." He responded

"Fine, not out here though." I said as I lead him to the locker room.

"This is the employee room, I'm not supposed to be here." Laxus spoke

"I'm here your safe. The owner puts up with a lot from me and I'm grateful. This center is open 24 hour because of me. Now you show me yours first." I spoke

With that he lifted his shirt to show the final bruises that were just starting to heal and then showed me is wrist from where he cut. He told me I had to do the same so I did, I showed him. I had a lot of bruises and he knew that but he never expected this many. I started to cry and he just held me, promising me he would get me out of there and keep me safe. I felt comfort from him and I fell asleep in his arms, he stayed there the whole night with me. That was the first time I slept fully and soundly, no nightmares, no nothing. That's when everything got better, I stopped cutting, I left home and stayed at the schools dorms, I got permission from the principle to keep (if I wanted) Laxus in my room so I could sleep. It helped that his granddad was the principle and he was happy Laxus had taken a liking to a girl for the first time in a while so he allowed it. I got many looks and a lot of almost fights but Laxus protected me just like he promised.


End file.
